


Dash

by predebutwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm new, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Mingyu's twitlonger made my heart hurt no joke, Please Forgive me, Romance, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predebutwonwoo/pseuds/predebutwonwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to miss out on Japan. And maybe the first few dates of tour."</p><p>"You missed out on New York," Mingyu shot back. "And three weeks of promotion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dash

It all happened so fast. One second he was trying to do a backflip and one-up Minghao, the next he was lying facedown on the grass with a mouthful of dirt and and a severe pain shooting up his ankle.

He felt the heavy footsteps of the other members on the ground before he heard them.

"Hyung!" It was Seungkwan, his voice laced with concern. Mingyu wanted to burst into tears. "What happened?"

From his peripheral vision, he could just make out Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Seokmin laughing together nearby.

"Mingyu-yah, you know better than to copy Minghao." Jeonghan clapped his hands like a seal. Soonyoung was laughing so hard he was clutching onto Seokmin's back for support.

It took him a few seconds to realize he hadn't answered Seungkwan. Mingyu turned his body and looked up at him with unblinking eyes.

"Hyung…" Seungkwan trailed off.

Mingyu forced a smile onto his face. It was bad enough Seungkwan was fussing over him, he didn't want any of the other members thinking he was badly hurt as well. "I," he began, but he had to spit out some of the soil that got in his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Minghao scowled, hovering over him with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," Mingyu laughed. "Remind me to never try that again."

"Are you sure you're all right, hyung?" This time it was Chan. Mingyu didn't even notice him standing next to Seungkwan until he spoke up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he insisted. Mingyu got up on his own, but the moment he placed weight on his right foot he stumbled. He met the director's questioning gaze from a few feet away and quickly averted his eyes. No, he was fine. He's done far more reckless things than this. It's probably just a sprain, anyways.

Mingyu tried taking another step and actually managed not to stumble. The members looked at him questioningly as he limped towards the tent but said nothing. Mingyu would be lying if he said he didn't want to curse out at every step he took, so the moment he flopped into a seat next to Wonwoo the breath of relief that escaped his lips couldn't be helped.

"That was stupid," Wonwoo deadpanned.

"Ah, I know." Mingyu laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Sorry?"

"Don't do it again." And that was that. Wonwoo took another swig from his water bottle before passing it to Mingyu, who finished the remaining contents before setting it down on the table next to him.

Break ended soon after, and the director called them back to work. Mingyu tried his best not to show that he was in pain as he walked, but the moment they got in position in front of the camera to perform the choreography he hit a wall.

"Ah, shit!" Mingyu cried out, stumbling and actually falling onto one knee. He cursed himself silently.

"Cut!" the director called out. "Kim, are you okay? Can you continue?"

He couldn't look up. He could feel everyone staring at him – the members, the staff – and he couldn't bear to see their expressions. "No, I… I'm sorry."

He could barely make out the director say something to their manager, but at that moment the only thing on Mingyu's mind was how much his foot hurt.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." The director's voice cut loudly through the field with the help of his megaphone. "It's getting late anyways. Thank you for your hard work."

Everything after that was a blur. The members gave their halfhearted thanks to the staff, and suddenly Seungcheol was helping him up, along with Hansol on his other side. Their manager ushered him into the first van, and he shut his eyes as his foot protested the movement yet again. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes they were parked in front of a hospital's drop-off area.

"Mingyu-yah, can you get down on your own?" their manager asked. He spotted a nurse pushing a wheelchair towards the van and winced. Did they really expect him to need one of those?

He tried getting up but the moment he took a step the pain was too much. There were actual tears in his eyes now. Mingyu felt embarrassed. He hadn't felt this helpless since that time in elementary school when he broke his arm on the jungle gym.

The nurse and their manager helped him into the wheelchair and pushed it into the emergency room. He hadn't even noticed Wonwoo was with them until he knelt down in front of Mingyu.

Wonwoo looked like he was about to say something until their manager spoke up. "Mingyu, they're going to perform an x-ray on you, okay? We need to check if anything else besides your foot is broken."

"My foot isn't bro–"

"Mingyu."

"Okay, sorry."

Mingyu tried to catch Wonwoo's gaze as he stepped away from him but the older male refused to meet his eyes. He tried telling the doctor that he felt fine as they wheeled him into the examination room, that it was just his foot that was bothering him.

"You're an idol, huh?" the doctor asked as he handed Mingyu a hospital gown to change into. "Seventeen, right? My daughter's a big fan, even has a poster in her bedroom."

Now he felt angry. Not at the doctor for bringing it up, but at himself. "Tell her I'm sorry for getting hurt. And that we appreciate her support very much."

The doctor offered him a small smile. "Accidents happen all the time."

That made Mingyu feel even worse. Why did he have to be so careless? He knew he couldn't do a backflip, but he tried it anyways. Look where that landed him. He wanted to smack himself for the bad pun, but unfortunately the x-ray required him not to make any sudden movements.

The nurse from earlier wheeled him back into the ER shortly thereafter, and he was left alone with Wonwoo as the doctor spoke to their manager in another room.

"I can't believe this." Wonwoo laughed sourly, kneeling in front of Mingyu once again. "I haven't even been back for two weeks and now you're the one leaving?"

Mingyu swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Ah, hyung, don't say that."

"You know there's no way they'll let you go to Japan like this."

"You don't have to rub it in." Mingyu sniffed indignantly.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "God, they could have at least transferred you to a bed, too. That wheelchair looks uncomfortable."

Mingyu barked out a laugh. "It's not so bad, hyung. We're about to leave anyways."

"I thought we promised each other we'd take care of our health from now on? What happened to that?"

"I was!" Mingyu protested weakly. "This isn't a health concern per se, this is…"

"A broken foot," Wonwoo finished for him. Mingyu grew quiet, hanging his head in shame and burying his face in the collar of his shirt. It still smelled like dirt from earlier. "You're going to miss out on Japan. And maybe the first few dates of tour."

"You missed out on _New York_ ," he shot back. "And three weeks of promotion."

"Shut up. It's not about that." Wonwoo smacked his arm lightly. "Just… quit being so reckless, okay? I know you think you can do anything just because you're young and energetic but that's not the reality here."

Mingyu couldn't help but crack a smile. "You sound like my mom."

"I'm only nine months older than you, brat."

"Hyung…"

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face in his hands. "I was so worried, you know? I was watching you with Minghao and then suddenly you were just laying there. You weren't moving, Mingyu, did you realize that? It was probably only thirty seconds, but those were the longest thirty seconds of my life."

Mingyu shut his eyes as tears threatened to spill out, leaning further into Wonwoo's touch. Why wasn't Wonwoo chastising him? He deserved it, after all. Mingyu clenched his fists in his lap.

"I'm sorry for worrying you… I didn't mean to…"

"Sshhh, I know you didn't." Wonwoo brought his face closer to Mingyu's and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I really am." A lone tear slipped down Mingyu's cheek. Wonwoo caught it with his thumb. He stroked the side of Mingyu's face, nimble fingers ghosting over tanned skin. "I was fucking devastated when you were gone, and now that we're back together–"

"It was an accident, Mingyu." Wonwoo interrupted softly.

"Now that we're finally back together I'm getting us separated again." The last part he said against Wonwoo's neck, because he didn't want him to see him like this. The last time he cried was when they found out about Wonwoo's gastritis, but that felt so long ago. He hated letting anybody see him so weak, especially Wonwoo.

"Don't say it like that; it wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" Mingyu's grip on Wonwoo's shirt tightened, his knuckles turning white. "I was being stupid, and you know I hate it when Minghao provokes me, and I let my selfish pride get the better of me, and now everything's gone to shit."

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away from his body and grabbed him by the chin. Mingyu shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't bear to meet Wonwoo's eyes. It was too much.

"Mingyu. Look at me."

When Mingyu refused to cooperate, Wonwoo took matters into his own hands and pressed a kiss to Mingyu's lips. Mingyu melted into his touch and let out a tiny whimper.

"Look at me."

Mingyu opened his eyes and was surprised to find Wonwoo smiling at him.

"It's going to be alright," Wonwoo told him. "Stuff like this happens all the time, okay? Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I just don't want to let anyone down, hyung."

Wonwoo pressed his forehead against Mingyu's. "And you won't, okay? The members love you, the fans love you, I… I love you."

"I love you too, hyung. So much."

Mingyu let out a shaky breath as he noticed their manager approaching with a grave expression on his face. Wonwoo offered him a handkerchief from his pocket and he took it thankfully.

Briefly, Mingyu wondered how the members were going to take the news, but he mostly wondered how the fans were going to react. Mingyu felt like crying all over again. He really didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially the fans. He owed them the world.

But at that very moment, as he prepared for the scolding of a lifetime, when Wonwoo met his eyes and offered him the smallest of smiles, suddenly his worries didn't seem so hard to handle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 in the morning when they announced mingyu got injured during schedule please don't hate me. also on the bright side he actually went to japan so YAY! unedited and written on impulse i'm sorry for being messy i haven't written in 28493833 years. maybe i'll come back to edit this soon. or maybe not lmao anyways thx for reading :-)


End file.
